Angels
by angel-brokensorrow
Summary: Set after the game. When Rinoa is kidnapped, a deeper scheme is revealed that will alter the lives of the 'Orphanage Gang' forever. Squinoa Rated R for Language Chp.4 especially.
1. Chapter One

**Angels**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- **I do not, in any way, own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its affiliates.

Apostrophes on both sides of sentence of paragraph in normal font are thoughts. –Ex. 'The document manager doesn't recognize stars.'

Flashbacks are words in italics with little hyphen things. Ex: _--The document manager didn't always suck.--_

**Author's Note- **This was inspired by a song by Jessica Simpson. The real inspiring part of the song is below. This takes place after the game. I'm not sure if it really counts as AU but it wasn't meant to be. It just took a mind of its own. There's a lot of Squinoa-ish content from the game and stuff that I made up so…to those Squinoa haters…be warned!

Also, it would be best if the reader… (YOU)…have played the game, or at least most of it when you read this. I'll try to describe the settings and surroundings as much as I can though. It just occurred to me that my fics are a little unclear to those who haven't played the game… so this is just a precaution. Read on!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_"Be great in act, as you have been in thought."_

_-William Shakespeare_

The darkness swallowed her whole; not even a flicker of light was visible to her eyes. The cold dampness of wherever she was settled on her like a blanket. Before, when she was a child, she thought that blankets kept her safe when she was asleep. So she wasn't exposed to anyone…anything. Especially those monsters under her bed. The monsters who took her mother away from her. But this felt different. It frightened her more than helped her. She lifted her hand up so it was in front of her face. Or at least she swore that her hand was there. But there was just an endless trail of nothing.

She called out tentatively…at least she _thought_ she had. She could feel _something _echo out from her throat but sound was gone. So Rinoa Heartilly began to walk.

**

* * *

**

He sat against the wall, ignoring the trail of empty seats beside him and stared down at his arms. Or, at least the person sleeping soundly in them. He had a strange delight in hearing her steady breathing and seeing the soft rise and fall of her chest. Almost as much as he did watching her beautiful face shift lightly from one expression to another in her dreams.

He ignored the other passengers and kept his deep evergreen eyes trained on her. His eyes flickered up at the wide, almost grimy window across from him at the cloudy, dark sky. He had fallen for her...and she was his angel. Only his, nobody else's. So Seifer Almasy looked down at the angel clad in blue again.

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?"

"Look…I don't know…she just disappeared!"

"You were supposed to just watch her door until I came back!"

"But sir-"

"Shut up!" Squall Leonhart took a deep calming breath. "What exactly did you see?" The Balamb SeeD looked up at the ceiling, recalling everything he had seen.

"I came back here after the intruder alarm had been disarmed and I saw a large shadow run out of the room, Rinoa in his arms. He seemed really suspicious of everything. Looking around everywhere like the walls were going to attack him."

"How do you know it was a he?"

"With no due respect Commander but I've checked out women all my life…some are pretty fine-" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point!"

"Uh right…okay…this guy…he had the slicked back hair that no girl would even touch…let alone style their hair that way. He had broad shoulders and I even saw a flicker of white. I think it might have been a coat. A long coat…like one that Irvine wears," he reported, his hands making large gestures.

"What color was his hair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the damn question!" he snapped. For a moment, he thought Squall might have jumped him if he had the chance.

"Blond, sir. Definitely blond!" he announced. "Commander, sir…not a soul had gone near that room except me, and I found this," he added, holding out a blue slip of paper. Squall snatched it from the SeeD's hands and dismissed him quickly. His piercing blue eyes scanned it, his heart beating painfully. All feeling left him for a moment as he seemed to drown in his own self-loathing.

"He has her…dammit," the Commander whispered to himself, the note fluttering down to the floor as he ran down the halls of Balamb Garden.

**

* * *

**

Seifer brushed the dark black hair away from her forehead again, as he had many times that summer they had together. 'Until he came!' The gunblade wielder shook his head, banishing the thoughts away. He wouldn't think of him. Seifer's thumb brushed against her soft cheek. Her face was flushed from the struggle she had put up. 'She didn't have to get hurt. I was doing it for her she just didn't understand. But she'll thank me later.'

**_ "Thank you for traveling the OverSea Train service. Have a nice day!" _**a mechanical voice said in false delight. Seifer stood up, cradling Rinoa in his arms. He stepped off the flying train and paused.

"Don't worry my angel…we're almost there. Edea's expecting us."

**

* * *

**

At last, soft flickers of light appeared all around her, all of different colors. Blue, red, purple, any and all colors possible. They looked like small fireflies but they moved slowly. One flew right in front of her eyes. They were more like marbles with soft milky swirls in them that shined even brighter. But this dark world was still dim.

Smiling lightly, she lifted a small, slim hand to touch one. It floated right above her palm, but didn't get any closer. This blue light took away the danger the darkness had wrapped around her, if only for a moment. And it just took one second for her to close her palm, dimming the light. She opened her hand again and there rested a feather. A pure white feather. It seemed to illuminate her surroundings just a little.

Rinoa's soft brown eyes closed quickly, so used to darkness and surprised at the bright light that they needed adjusting. Slowly, they opened again and she stroked the feather delicately. It reminded her of someone…some_thing_, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. A soft gasp escaped her throat as dark red eyes appeared from the darkness. It growled at her. The feather fell out of her hand, gently swinging back and forth to the ground. Slowly, it stalked out of hiding, its body illuminated slightly by the light.

"What are you?" she whimpered, feeling a kind of fear she hadn't felt since finding Squall in the desert after their battle with Ultimecia. 'Who's Squall? Who's Ultimecia?'

_You don't recognize me. _

Rinoa laughed bitterly. "Of course I don't. If I did, I wouldn't have asked. Now I'm asking you again…who the hell are you?" she demanded, all traces of her fear subsiding. She felt an odd bravery that this 'Squall' in her subconscious had called 'fools courage'. The dog's eyes dimmed and a bright, sharp light appeared right on top of it. Almost like a spotlight. The canine had brown and white fur; it's tail was long and fluffy. It wagged happily as if it had a mind of its own.

_ Do you recognize me now master?_

"Angelo? But aren't you-" The dog barked suddenly, in response to her half-asked question. She started to walk towards her best friend.

_Yes…for a moment I thought the dreamers had taken you._

Her step faltered. "The dreamers…"

_You recognize the name. Don't you? _

"Yes…" she breathed, memories flooding into her mind. "My father—Caraway…a-and my mother…they used to tell me about them."

_They take dreams of all living things and turn them into a suspended reality, their real life forgotten. Those people never wake._

"I remember…they trap you in nightmares so you may never wake up…but why…"

_Why are you here? You're here because Fate has brought you here. _

"But Angelo, I don't understand anything! I don't know why I'm here, how you're talking or alive, and who Squall is?" she cried, suddenly falling down to her knees. The fear and frustration she hid came spilling out. She had fallen painfully and bruises should have been on her knees…but she didn't have to look to know that there wouldn't be.

_Fine…I shall tell you, master…but you must prepare yourself…memories are much harsher in here than outside. _

**

* * *

**

Squall rode in silence, alone in his thoughts. Nida looked back at the Commander periodically, but not for long. He feared that if he did, he would crash the Ragnarok, but the real reason was that he didn't want to anger him more. He had given him strict commands.

The Ragnarok was a ship found in space two years earlier. It was of Estharian technology and naturally was more advanced than any other kind of ship SeeD, or other armies, had for that matter. Its appearance was outwardly intimidating. Red armor coated the outsides of the ship like the scales of a dragon, and two dark, glassy eyes were the windows that the cockpit looked out of. Clawed arms were pressed against its sides and were not used very often.

Squall and Rinoa had found sanctuary in that dragon-like ship and found out that it had been lost in space for 15 years at that time. When the Garden graciously offered for its return to Esthar, the government scoffed confidently. The Ragnarok was supposedly too 'old and unappealing for the People of Esthar.' So Balamb had kept it.

"Squall…why are we going to the Orphanage? Edea's orphanage?" Nida asked in a small voice. But Squall seemed to ignore him, too entranced in his thoughts to hear.

'Why would Seifer take her there? She was supposed to be safe, dammit!' the SeeD closed his eyes. 'I failed her…I was her knight…I was supposed to protect her—wait---you're still her knight…it's nothing…she'll come back…she has to.' He shifted in his seat. 'What if he hurts her? No, he wouldn't... would he? Hyne, he might just do it just to spite me.…it's all my fault…' A burning sensation rose up behind his eyes and traveled down his throat. He had only felt that feeling once before. While he was carrying Rinoa across the railway between Esthar and Fisherman's Horizon. And he didn't like it.

He was supposed to be the Commander and Headmaster of Balamb Garden after Cid had left. He was 'Squall Leonhart, son of Esthar's President Laguna Loire'. He had supposedly 'saved the world' single-handedly. But people always assumed and over exaggerated things. That was part of the reason he had stayed away from people for most of his life. That was, until he met her.

Squall squeezed his eyes together tighter, preventing the tears from falling. To Nida, it seemed as if he had a headache. Sadness welled up in his throat. 'I'm sorry, Rinoa…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that…I love you.'

**:_Look_**_ at the A/N at the end of the chapter_**

* * *

**

_ First you must remember your real life. Your reality. _

"I don't know how-" A flash of pain went of in her head, making her double over.

**

* * *

**

_--"Ah…Princess…I found a SeeD that might be able to help us," a man said almost shyly, carefully clutching at his stomach. The train suddenly jumped, rocking slightly. The man widened his eyes fearfully and ran down the small halls of the train, holding his stomach and mouth. _

Who are you? Why did he call me princess? '

_"Thanks Zone!"__ She saw herself answer brightly, a wide grin on her lips._

'Who's "Zone"?'

_"The name's Seifer Almasy…" The SeeD said almost charmingly, grabbing her hand and lifted up to his lips. He kissed it gently, a tingling feeling traveling up her arm. She felt the warm blush rise up in her cheeks._

'Seifer…I know him…'

_"Rinoa Heartilly…Leader of the Forest Owls."_

'Rinoa…Heartilly? I thought my last name was Caraway? Forest Owls…Timber…we were in Timber…with Zone and Watts…he was my side kick…they both were, weren't they?'

_----- _

'Great…now where am I?'

_ "I need to go back to the Garden, Rinny.." Seifer said blankly, almost expectantly. Immediately she recognized that look on his face._

'What a dumbass…he's expecting me to understand after….after what?'

_"Seifer…what do you mean…?" Rinoa asked, a tremble in her voice. _

_ "The school year starts in a week…and I'm going to make it to SeeD!" he boasted valiantly, almost landing a kiss on her. _

_ "Seifer…you can't leave…you can't…we need you…Timber needs you!" She cried. "I love you! No! Not after…not after last night…" He patted her head lightly, like he was comforting a child. _

_ "Rinoa…you can visit me…I'll be at the SeeD Graduation Ball…we can dance and you can talk to Headmaster Cid about the SeeDs…I'll even be assigned to your mission."_

_ "But…" She breathed. But he was gone. And there was emptiness.---_

**

* * *

**

"Wow…great memory…the man I love left me for school," Rinoa said sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air. Angelo barked.

_That was only the beginning…but remember…you didn't really love him…a 16-year-old heart can easily convince herself that she is in love. Remember master…you weren't…but you will be. _

**

* * *

**

_ --_-_The shooting star flashed across the sky, illuminating the darkness around it. Suddenly, her eyes left the gigantic window ceiling and fell on a man standing against the entrance wall. He was watching her. _'I know him…don't I..?' _She smiled lightly, catching his surprisingly intense blue eyes. She pointed upwards, where the shooting star had been. He shyly looked away. His long brown hair fell around his face and just over his eyes. She walked over, determined to get him to dance._

_ 'After all, a guy like that shouldn't just stand against a wall,' Rinoa thought at the time. Finally, she reached him. 'He looks cuter closer up.'_

'I thought that?'

_"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" His eyes flickered at her face, taking in her appearance. She felt a nervous tingle make its way to her face. _

'Great pick up line, Rinoa…you're a real pro.'

_Those eyes shifted downwards, looking at the floor beside her. "Let me guess... You'll only dance with someone you like. Okay, then... Look into my eyes..." She went on the edge of her shoes, no small feat with the heels. She began to twirl a finger around in front of him. "You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?" she asked shyly, withdrawing her hand. _

'Great job Rinny, you managed to make him dizzy.'

_He shifted uncomfortably and looked to the side, as far away from her as possible. _

_"...I can't dance." He said gently in a deep, almost soothing voice. A wide smile lit up her face. _

_ "You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone," Rinoa said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the polished dance floor. His head jerked back, his expression of complete surprise. He followed her like a defiant child._

_ Rinoa watched back as she saw herself put his hands in the right places. And they began to dance…awfully. Rinoa winced each time they stumbled or he stepped on her feet. They even collided with another couple. _

'Great…you pick someone who doesn't know how to dance…to dance with you…idiot!'

_He pulled away from her and brushed by, straight back to the wall he was leaning on, obviously embarrassed and flustered. She ran up and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back. Somehow, she convinced him to come back just as the _Waltz for the Moon _came on. Then they danced. Better than before…it was perfect._

'I know that…I remember…'

_Nearing the conclusion of the song, he spun her into him. She felt warm in his embrace. An odd feeling of security rushed over her. His crystal blue eyes captured her attention. She leaned in just slightly and flashed a slight smile. _

'I forgot about that arrogant blond when I danced…and good riddance!'

_The major resolution was the burst of fireworks. They both looked up. His eyes on the fireworks against the dark sky, hers on the soft smile on his lips and the contented look on his face. _

_ Rinoa saw herself peer over his shoulder and see a short, balding man in a red vest, not dressed in formal attire as the other people in the ballroom were. _

'Is that…Headmaster Cid?'

_She pulled herself away from him regretfully but purposefully and walked towards him. She could've sworn he looked back at her…---_

'He did look back. He did.'

'So I came for Seifer…but instead I ended up with Squall?'

**

* * *

**

"That was Squall right? He's the guy I'm in love with," she said breathlessly. Rinoa could still feel his arms around her.

_That was him. You do remember him now, don't you? Do you see anything else? _

**

* * *

**

"_What'll become of me?"__ She had asked quietly, looking out onto the field of pink and red roses. _

_ "Don't worry about it. There've been many good sorceresses. Edea was one. You can be like her."_

_ "But Edea's still... I can't guarantee anything, either, if Ultimecia possesses me again..." Rinoa turned back to him. "You saw me. She controlled me in outer space and made me break Adel's seal. What might happen next time? What will I end up doing? Will I end up fighting everyone?" She looked down at her feet. " ...Scary thought, isn't it?"_

_ 'Rinoa...Even if you end up as the world's enemy. I'll...I'll be your knight.' Rinoa stood, contemplating her next words._

'I'm…I'm a sorceress? No…I can't be…if I was…no! ….wait! Squall…thought that?'

_ "If I fall under Ultimecia's control again... SeeD will come kill me, right?" She took a deep shaky breath. " And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall... Squall's sword will pierce my heart..." She smiled lightly." I guess it's okay if it's you, Squall. Nobody else." Her voice seemed so heavy, as if she were on the verge of tears. "Squall, if that ever happens..."_

_ "That's enough! I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa. My enemy is the sorceress from the future...Ultimecia," Squall busted out, making her jump. _

_ "Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me. She uses my body as her extension in this world. How will you save me?"_

_ "I'll come up with something... There's gotta be a way." Rinoa turned back to the field of flowers, her hands on her necklace. "Don't worry. Trust me."_

_ "...I trust you. Well, until you find a way, maybe... Maybe I should stay in Esthar, at that memorial? Wouldn't that be better?" She suggested, not even looking at him._

'The memorial. The Sorceress Memorial in Esthar…'

_ "No…That'd be pointless. I'll just end up going after you again. Rinoa... Just stay close to me."_

_ "Oh…Those words!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "That's what started everything."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You don't remember?"_

_ "Something I said?"_

_ "Oh, just forget it!"_

_ "No, it's because of the GF. That's why I forgot."_

_ "That's just an excuse," Rinoa giggled._

'A…a GF? …a Guardian Force."

_ "Feeling better?"_

_ "Yeah." She turned back to Squall and stepped a little closer. "Can I tell you a story?" Squall nodded. "I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together. I get dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I started to panic. I really want to see you, Squall, but I don't know where to go. I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains... Through Timber, Balamb, and Galbadia... When I realized I couldn't run any longer... I...I just want to see you so badly... So I scream, Squall, where are you? Then I woke up. I was crying. I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you." She ended it quietly with a voice that could barely be heard._

'That dream!'

_ "It was just a dream... It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it," he said awkwardly. _

_ "...I guess you're right."_

_ "How about this... I'll be here..."_

_ "...Why?"_

_ "The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet."_

_ "Promised...?"_

_ "I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."_

_ "I'll be here, too. It's a promise! Thanks, Squall! Next time, we'll meet for sure!"--- _

'This is where I want to be Squall…there with you…'

**

* * *

**

"ANGELO! BRING ME BACK!" Rinoa ordered loudly.

_I apologize, master…but I cannot. You can't live in your memories. It is not in my power. I cannot bring you back to your reality, either, because Fate has brought you here and will bring you back. _

"Angelo…I miss him so much." The dog trotted towards her, nudging her lightly. She gave a sloppy lick on Rinoa's cheek. She sat up straighter.

_You'll be back together soon…but you don't totally remember everything…do you? Just the times before the Forest Owls and bits of the present. There's so much more pain…and death in your past…and even more to come. _

**

* * *

**

"We're here Rinny," Seifer whispered to the sleeping sorceress, brushing away the stray strands of black hair off her face. He pushed past the ruined wood door and went towards the back, where the beach was. Edea stood alone, the dark gray waves crashing behind her.

"Seifer you came! And…excellent…you brought her too…very good…now lay her down!" she commanded in a powerful voice. A slab of levitating marble appeared at her bidding. The ex-cadet gently put her down and kissed her again. Edea's dark lips curved up.

"Excellent…now the sacrifice will begin!"

_I sit and wait; does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're gray and old  
'cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead_

_Jessica Simpson-Angels_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Author's Note- **Thank you for reading this. It is quite cumbersome…I know. I've worked insanely hard on this so please review. Also, you may see a lack of 'Whatever's in Squall's character and this is my reason: Rinoa's effect in Squal is a good one so he doesn't brush off questions or statements with that word. He became more outgoing and stuff. Special thanks go to _Ki-Kiri_ for being such a good beta and editing this…

And about how Squall is Laguna's son there's plenty evidence in the game so listen up! (You can skip it if you want.)

It's never really stated out right. Why would SquareSoft (now known as SquareEnix…) say that? C'mon…they _love_ toying with us. Ok…so Ellone tell us that Raine was with child.

Ellone: When I was kidnapped, Uncle Laguna went on a journey to find me... But because he did, Uncle Laguna wasn't able to be by Raine's side when she died.Raine wanted to show Laguna her new born baby... Raine kept calling out for Laguna. So no matter what, I wanted Laguna to stay in the village...But it didn't work.

Ok….at the ending we know Laguna gives Raine a ring…an engagement ring. After all, the ring was on Laguna's left hand, right finger, as was Raine's when Laguna put it on…so…we know they were married. Why wouldn't they have a child at that point?

Next bit. On the Raganarok before the fight into the Lunatic Pandora. Laguna, Ward and Kiros are all on board, giving the gang a pep talk. After, you are able to talk to them individually.

Laguna: Let's talk when it's all done. I have a lot to tell you. Well if you don't want to hear it, I'll understand.

Kiros: You look very much like your mother.

Ward: "..."

Kiros: Ward says "Good job you don't look like your father".

In the D-District Prison, there is a Moomba that follows Zell everywhere. Also there are several other Moombas who say the same thing. They call Squall "Laguna!" and jump up and down a lot. Back at the Garden, Squall's Study panel or the Information selection when you see the menu screen, you can look up monsters and see that Moombas identify people with their blood either tasting it or otherwise I'm not sure…so if Laguna was Squall's father, they would recognize Squall for it. Which they did.

Squall has absolutely no visual resemblance to Laguna which backs Ward's point. I haven't seen much of Raine but I can see a familiarity.

Oh…but why is Squall's last name Leonhart? Well…I believe that the people of Winhill do not like outsiders. You can tell when you play Laguna in one of the flashbacks and you go to the store, they kick him out and want him to leave. So when Raine dies (presumably at child birth) Squall is given her last name instead of Laguna's because of Winhill's hate for outsiders. I also believe that Squall's 'Griever' Ring was originally Raine's…but that's just me.

It is for these reasons that I believe that Laguna is Squall's father. For those who disagree, EAT MY SHORTS! (jk) Also, if you can prove me wrong, I'll give you a cookie! (**Warning:** Offer does not include cookie)

Constructive Criticism is appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

_"The grave is no bar to my call" _

_-The inscription on the Horn of Valere_

_Book II of The Wheel of Time_

_ You don't remember anyone else..._

"I don't…just Squall and Seifer." Rinoa sighed, dejectedly tucking her feet under her. 

_There are others who do care for you as well. Don't you remember them?_

"Well, I remember this guy who ate hot dogs a lot. Oh, and a really chipper girl…short...and a tall blonde…really uptight…and some scumbag cowboy who flirted with any girl who had a pair of legs and…well…yeah," she said easily to her intertwined fingers that sat on her lap. 

_They're your friends...they saved your life just as a many times as you saved theirs. _

__

"They're my friends?" she asked softly, now looking up at her canine companion. 

_They are. _

__

* * *

****

** ---**_"Sorry to keep you waiting! Thank you so much for coming all the way out here, everyone," a bright, bouncy and petite brunette called out. Her usually very cheery and infectious smile seemed darker, her expression more solemn. A pair of green eyes shone regardless of her mood. Despite the freezing weather of Trabia, she wore a yellow dress that went above the knees. _

__

'Selphie…her name is Selphie Tilmitt. She always did the funniest things!'

_ "Cheer up, eh?" a tall, lanky man dressed in western attire asked. He looked the part with the hat, boots and coat. His brown hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck. _

'Irvine Kinneas…the sniper from…Galbadia.He was handsome, but didn't hold a candle to Squall. I can't believe I _ever_ flirted with him!!'

__

_ "Thanks. Take me with you when you fight the sorceress, okay? I wanna get even. I want my revenge!" _

'Who's the sorceress?'

__

_ "Um... Do we...have to fight? Isn't there another way? Y'know, to avoid any bloodshed?" Rinoa asked quietly, almost shyly._

__

_ "Yo...!? What the...!? What are you sayin' all of a sudden!?" a young man asked, with wide hand motions. He had bright blond hair and an intricate tattoo that resembled a dragon on the left side of his face. It began near the ear and extended horizontally sideways. _

__

'That's Zell…the hot dog eater.'

__

_ "Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way, so we wouldn't have to fight anymore..."_

__

_ 'What are you getting at...? If someone can come up with something, that'd be great...But no one's doing anything... they're all scared, uneasy. All they do is complain. They just pretend to be thinking. They criticize others, but in the end, they can't do anything, either. Rinoa, why all this, all of a sudden? What do you expect from me? I grew up in Garden. I'm a SeeD. Do you understand?' Squall thought to himself, looking away from Rinoa. _

__

_ "Squall? You have to voice your feelings, or else I wouldn't understand," Rinoa said quietly._

__

'It's almost as if I could have read his mind…weird.'

__

_ "You were...part of a resistance movement in Timber, right? Unlike others who were all talk, you took to your weapons and fought... And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?" he asked almost skeptically. She could almost see confusion in his blue eyes._

__

'Those eyes!!'

__

_ "I guess...I'm getting scared. Sometimes...when I'm with all of you... I...feel like we're on the same wavelength......you know?" She took a deep breath looking at everyone in the eye. "But when the battles start happening, it's different." Rinoa looked down at her intertwined fingers. "Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and... I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use... How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone... Once I catch up, I wonder... Is everyone safe? Will they welcome me with open arms? ......Is everyone okay? Will we all make it back together? When I start thinking like that..." She left it open to interpretation, the fear and sadness coming back to her. _

__

'Did everybody leave me behind? It always seemed they did. Even Selphie.' 

_ "Rinoa, I understand. Someone might not be there. Someone you love may disappear before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that way. But that's why I fight..." Irvine said, picking up the basketball in the middle of the court. He turned to her, then to everyone else. "When I was a little kid... I was about 4 or so... I was in an orphanage." He looked straight ahead, to where the net was and launched a shot. It bounced off the rim and landed on the cracked and uneven cement.--- _

__

* * *

"They were all in the same orphanage…even Seifer was…except me…the odd one out," Rinoa murmured, more to herself than to Angelo. 

_In a way that was true…but you weren't the odd one out anymore. You became one of 'the gang'. _

__

* * *

****

** ---**_"What's wrong, Rinoa?" a young blonde had asked worriedly, tilting her head sideways. Strands of blonde hair swung with her. She was barely older than Rinoa, by a year at the most. The whole gang stood around her, though they were either sitting or standing around the smooth, slick cockpit of the ship. _

__

'Quistis…Quistis Trepe. She was-is-such a good friend...I bet she was a better instructor. '

__

_ "I'm just a little...embarrassed," Rinoa muttered, looking down at her feet and starting to kick the ground with the tip of her shoe gently. _

__

_ "Why?" Zell inquired, unusually. _

__

_ "I was so set on staying in Esthar. But then, when you guys rescued me... It made me so happy, and..." She blushed furiously, leaning closer to Squall. _

__

_ "No need to be embarrassed!" Irvine interjected again, saving her from explaining herself. _

__

_ "Yeah, happy is good," Selphie added immediately, as if she knew what the lanky cowboy was about to say. _

__

_ "Thanks...everybody."_

__

_ 'I have a lot on my mind...' Squall thought, looking away from his group of 'friends' and out to the open blue skies. _

__

_ "As an expert Squall observer... He's thinking, 'what do we do now'? Blah blah blah... If you think and worry too much, everything tends to turn back. Squall, why don't we just picture a brighter future?" Quistis said, almost humorously. _

__

'Damn…she is an expert Squall observer…dammit! Huh…do I see a tinge of jealousy there, Rinoa? I'm becoming more and more like Squall…talking to myself!' 

__

_ "...Whatever," Squall said blankly. _

__

_ "But seriously, what do we do from here? I'm not really sure, but...don't we have to do something about that 'Lunatic Pandora' in Esthar? After all, the Galbadians are controlling it. Which means Seifer is behind all this too, right?" Zell asked, obviously piecing the puzzle together out loud. _

__

'Lunatic Pandora? Ultimecia…'

__

_ "Seifer is...Ultimecia's puppet," Squall answered easily, if somewhat uncertainly. _

_ "Yeah, and that Ultimecia! We can't let that sorceress from the future mess up our world! Let's go kick her ass! We're SeeDs! We're here to destroy the sorceress, right!!!?" The martial artist exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. He didn't realize his mistakes until he was reminded. _

__

_ "ZELL!!!" the gunblade wielder exclaimed sharply. _

__

_ "...S-Sorry..."---_

__

'He _really_ needs to think before he opens that mouth. I guess if it wasn't big, he wouldn't be able to fit all those hotdogs in.' 

**

* * *

**

"Angelo…I don't understand why I hear Squall's thoughts in these 'flashbacks' and I don't hear the others."

_You do know. He is your knight. After all, all sorceresses must have knights or else they'll go…'off the wall' as you humans say. He's yours. You two have an amazing connection, and nothing will break that._

"Not even death?"

_Not even death._

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Squall asked nervously, beginning to pace. Nida hated when he did that. It always made him nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms against his dark blue SeeD uniform.

"Yes…I just need to land and…" Nida gulped and opened his mouth to continue.

"Open the hatch now!!" The commander commanded abruptly, taking the elevator down to the air lock. Nida quickly did as he was ordered to although he was still in the air from jumping in surprise. In a matter of seconds, he saw Squall run across the sandy plains towards the stone building that was once an orphanage. Tall beams lay broken into pieces, victims of environment and age. It took a moment to realize that Squall had jumped out of the Ragnarok in mid-air.

Nida was about to sit back in his chair when a flash of bright blue caught his eye. He bolted up in his seat. That was Lionheart, Squall's upgraded gunblade. If he was ready to attack, then he shouldn't be alone.

Nida lifted the Raganarok off and towards Balamb Garden all the while calling the command to alarm Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie. He would need help, and maybe for once, they would listen.

**

* * *

**

__

_ ---"We'll be home soon?" Rinoa asked, half in hope, half in fear. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she sat in his lap, burying her head in his shoulder. His right arm was instinctively placed around her waist._

__

_ "Hopefully. Now go sit down," Squall said as gently as possible. _

__

_ "Just a little longer."_

__

_ "Why are you holding onto me like this?"_

__

_ "You don't like this, Squall?" She looked up at him. _

__

_ "Just not used to it," he answered briefly, almost sadly. _

__

_ "How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?" Rinoa inquired softly, her eyes getting lost in his blue ones. He wasn't even looking at her. Just straight ahead, at the dark expanse of space. _

__

'Damn…I must really have it bad.'

__

_ "I can't remember anything about my parents... but...Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand."_

__

_ "Made you feel safe and secure?"_

__

_ "Sure. But she left. Just disappeared. I'm afraid... Afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away," he revealed, putting a hand on her right arm. A warm feeling spread throughout her body. _

__

_ "You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?" she inquired shakily, trying to keep her happiness away from her voice. She shifted lightly in his presence. If she had died now…she would have been happy. _

__

_ "I was always alone..." Rinoa's heart almost broke right there. _

__

'He opened up to me. He did.'

__

_ "Squall... You missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much."_

__

_ "...Maybe."_

__

_ "Definitely." She looked back up at him. This time... he was staring into her eyes. "I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me. My dad, too, back when we got along."_

__

_ "I'm not your mom," Squall pointed out, barely lifting an eyebrow. _

__

_ "No, of course not," she amended quickly. "But now... Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness..." Squall blushed lightly. "And annoyance and disappointment, too!"_

__

'He blushed!! I never thought the stoic Commander of the Garden would _blush._'

__

_ "...Whatever," he said in monotone. It took a moment to realize that Rinoa had said the same three-syllable word as well. _

__

_ "You should get back to your seat now," Squall said again. _

__

_ "Just a little longer."_

__

_ 'You'll be safer in your seat.' _

__

'He's worried about my safety…that's why he wanted me to go…I thought he wanted to close up again.'

__

_ "We're gonna make it home, right?"_

__

_ "We can only hope," Squall repeated again, shifting the arm that supported her back. _

__

_ "When we get back... We won't be able to stay together, huh?" Rinoa said it sadly, burying her face in his shoulder again. _

__

_ "...Maybe. No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees. Those were your words, Rinoa."_

__

_ "That's not what I meant," she half protested, half stated. _

__

_ "We'll figure out what to do once we get back." Suddenly, she untangled herself from his arms and floated gracefully back into her seat. Having zero gravity helped. _

__

_ "They'll all be angry with me," she said sadly, buckling her safety belts. _

__

_ "Angry?"---_

__

'I'm a sorceress Squall…did you think the world wouldn't be afraid of me? That they wouldn't care that I could wreak havoc on the world that they know?' 

**

* * *

**

****

"Matron…what are you talking about?" Seifer asked, a tinge of worry echoing in his tone. Edea merely grinned at him and stepped around the levitating bed. She gently grabbed the edge of the gunblade wielder's chin and tilted it down so his dark green eyes locked with hers.

"Seifer…you love Rinoa, correct?" The flicker of emotion in his whole body, his posture, his eyes gave her her answer. "You would do anything to keep her safe…if she is in the presence of a _Tai'fan_ such as Squall then her life, her soul is in danger…" Matron's dark eyes began to bore into Seifer's. "You wouldn't want that…would you?" In a way, he played straight into her plans.

"NO!! If Squall is a danger to her…then it's right she dies!" He stated, unaware of the slight manipulation of 'Matron' he was victim to.

"Very well…Seifer…dip your Hyperion into the seas three times and cleanse the bloodshed away!" she ordered, lifting her arms slowly above her head, a small surge of energy building up just above her extended hand. An evil smile spread across her face. Two deaths would be victim to that gunblade…and they both would benefit her.

**

* * *

**

"Are you saying Squall is at the orphanage trying to find Rinoa..?" Irvine said calmly, hiding his confusion well.

"Seifer took her?" Selphie asked almost angrily.

"Squall is not _that _stupid to go after Seifer by himself…" Quistis whispered to herself, not directing her comment towards Nida as the rest of them had been doing.

"WAIT A SECOND HERE!!!" Zell exclaimed, stopping the confused chatter around him. He looked at everyone in the room as they looked back at him. "Doesn't Matron live there?" he asked, hoping that they would catch his meaning. Selphie was the first to understand.

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING!!! IF MATRON LIVES AT THE ORPHANAGE, THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD ALLOW SEIFER TO KIDNAP RINOA AND HIDE HER THERE!!" she exclaimed, her voice reaching a strident pitch. Only Quistis did not flinch.

"So guys…what if he hurt Edea….then Rinoa, Matron and Squall are in danger! Who knows what Seifer is capable of!!" Nida watched calmly at the display of 'knowledge' in front of him. He could've told them all of that.

"Where to?" he asked, sitting back into the pilot's seat. Irvine grinned in that sly, western way.

"Nida…head to Matron's Orphanage…and hurry…or Selphie'll have to take over!"

**

* * *

**

"Please Angelo…I wanna go back home," Rinoa said, barely audibly. An empty hole began to reveal its presence in her heart.

_Rinoa…I cannot. You will come back when Fate permits you to. Otherwise you must wait. _

"But-"

_That emptiness within you is only there because you refuse to believe your friends, your knight, is with you, but in truth, master…they are. You must believe. _

Angelo curled herself beside the sorceress and nudged her lightly. "I want to remember more about what happened…there are still so many holes in my memory," she whispered, combing Angelo's fur with her hands.

_You do not have to. Once you leave this place you'll remember everything. _

"Please, Angelo…"

_As you wish. Ah…I see a question in the back of your mind…what is it?_

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, very confused. "Well…I was wondering what this place really was."

_You're trapped in a place between life and death. The unknown in your unconsciousness. The dreamers seek your life for their own purposes. Without human life, they cannot live...They send you to the dark recesses in your own mind and trap you there. They have already half succeeded in your case. But luckily, I came in time to stop you from walking too far._

"Why are you here?"

_That, Master, is another question for another time. _

**

* * *

**

---_'...It's pretty far...Didn't think it would be this far...What am I doing...? Go to Esthar... Find Ellone... Talk to Ellone...But there's no guarantee that everything will be resolved if I talk to Ellone. Even so, I'm...I.........sure have changed.' Squall paused in mid-stride but stopped firmly. He shifted Rinoa off his back and placed her down on the soft asphalt. For a moment, his blue eyes watched carefully, taking in her soft breathing and her soft features. 'I wonder what everyone's doing....They're probably laughing at me.' He sighed outwardly and sat down on the ledge beside her, a gloved hand supporting his head. The sunset was beautiful. 'Or maybe they're angry...?'_

_ Squall looked over at the unconscious sorceress again. She was in a deep coma, unable to be woken by the strongest spells. 'What do you think? To tell you the truth... I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me...' he admitted mentally to himself and to her. 'That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me. I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it. Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy. It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way. That's a secret between you and me. Got that?' He combed his other hand through his own hair, looking out at the empty tracks in front of him. _

_ 'Rinoa..' He thought sadly at her, picking her up and putting her limp body on his back, carrying her piggy-back style. 'I love you'.---_

__

'You might have thought that I couldn't hear you Squall…but I could…because I knew that you loved me….I love you too.' 

* * *

Squall leaned slightly forward, barely exposing his head in the open doorway. He stood, his back against the wall, eavesdropping on Matron's chanting. 'No…she's not Matron anymore…not after this.' He grimaced inwardly. 'They're planning to kill her…my sorceress….' 

Before Squall could even remember, he lived at an orphanage with Quistis, Zell, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie and Ellone. Ellone was known as 'Sis' at the time. The orphanage was run by Edea and Cid Kramer. Edea was known as Matron, she took care of the kids until they were adopted or in Squall and Seifer's case, until Cid brought them to the Garden. Cid is now known as Headmaster of Balamb Garden. When their past was revealed, the gang took up their old name for the former sorceress. It represented trust and love towards their mother figure. 

He eyed Seifer's back first before transferring his gaze to _Edea_. 'Matr-Edea doesn't have her sorceress powers anymore but…she has some kind of magic in her…Seifer has the gunblade…but if I can use Rinoa as a shield…he won't attack. WAIT!! What the hell am I saying…I'm supposed to _protect _Rinoa…not put her in danger!!' He let out a barely audible sigh and tightened his grip around his gunblade, Lionheart. 

'This is it…I'm coming, Rinoa!' he said mentally, unsheathing his weapon and he revealed himself. 

* * *

Rinoa felt a cold shiver make its way up her spine. She looked around her. "Angelo…something's wrong," she whispered, shuffling closer to her companion. Angelo lifted his head and began to sniff the air, walking around. She paused and looked directly at Rinoa and began to bark furiously.

_Your knight is in danger!! You must try to leave now!! _

It took a full minute for the dire meaning the words held to sink in. A surge of panic overcame her. "What?! I can't! You said it yourself!! I can't leave unless Fate let's me leave!! I don't know how!"

_You can leave…you are a sorceress and so is Fate. _

"What?! I don't understand…how can Fate be a sorceress?"

_Master…if I had time to tell you I would. But I shall tell you this. The Fate I am speaking to you about is a person. Not the fate that pulls the strings of time. Now you must leave, Squall is making a mistake! _

"What kind of mistake…wait…it has something to do with Fate doesn't it?!" Angelo barked again and started to run.

_Yes…he is walking into his own deathtrap now…follow me…I will get you out of here!_

_I sit and wait; does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead_

_Jessica Simpson-Angels_

**_TBC _**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note- **Please **Review.** There's going to be some twists in turns in the next chapter…I'll tell you that right now. Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed. The next chapter is going to contain quite a bit of curse words. If any body is offended by those words, I suggest you do not read further. I fixed up the formatting so it is much better now.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3 **

_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear._

_-Mark Twain _

"Ah…so the knight has finally come!" Edea said silkily, smiling at him. Squall frowned at her, pressing Lionheart into Seifer's back slightly. Edea no longer wore the simple black dress she acquired once she began to live a 'normal' life with her husband. Instead, she was dressed in a revealing violet dress with a neckline that plunged downward. It showed her curves and stretched over her like a second skin. The one she wore until her sorceress powers were transferred to Rinoa. "We've been waiting for you. You and your little princess, that is." She said laughing. When he was a child, Matron laughed softly like a sweet song, but this laugh held a loud, strident tone that irritated the ear as much as it struck fear into hearts.

"You're not Matr-Edea!" Squall said calmly, but despite his outward appearance, his insides were twisting and turning. She had been expecting him.

"Ah…so the Great Squall Leonhart isn't as naïve as we thought!" she said cynically, her voice interchanging into Selphie's and Quistis'. "Oh…You can kill Seifer if you want…we have no use for him!" She said once again, not even sparing a glance at him. Seifer looked surprised, as if he had been struck by lightning.

"But Matron-"

"Save your breath, silly boy! Do you think we cared about your love for the stupid girl?" Her voice now changed from Xu's to Edea's own. Squall narrowed his eyes in anger. "Rinoa is not a 'stupid girl'!" His former rival looked as angry as he felt.

"YOU BITCH!! YOU USED ME, THEN TOSSED ME ASIDE LIKE A LITTLE RAG DOLL!! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU, BITCH!!" Seifer raged, pulling away from Squall's grasp to pick up his gunblade. He lunged headfirst at Edea and cut across, aiming for her heart. Seifer bounced off her shield before Squall could move two steps toward Rinoa.

"You think you can defeat us?! We are Fate! We control time and life! We affect everything!" she cried out triumphantly, a righteous smirk on her face. "In fact…we could kill you and your little girlfriend right now," she said, lowering her voice with each word. To accentuate her threat, Seifer's gunblade appeared right above the unconscious sorceress, its tip pointing down at her heart.

Squall instinctively shuffled towards her, but was met with resistance. He flew up into the air, gunblade 'slipping' from his grasp. He watched with petrifying horror as the gunblade slid down drastically, an inch left between the fabric of her clothes and the tip.

"We could spare her…yessss…we could…if you…both of you," her deep, almost black eyes flickered between the two gunblade wielders. "Joined us…how about that…?" she said slowly. "Or…perhaps…you live…and she dies…by your gunblade." In a heartbeat, the blade was Lionheart, it's almost translucent edge inches away from her. The weapon on the sandy dirt just paces away from him was Hyperion.

"No! Never!" he said, struggling with the invisible bonds that held him.

"Squall…you do not think we're serious, do you?" Her voice was sickeningly Rinoa's. The gunblade fell and impaled her instantly. Squall could feel the edge pierce her heart. He could feel her last heartbeat and the life drain away. Blood spurted up the edge and traveled out around her. At that moment, he knew no matter how much he would wash that blade; the crimson stain would always haunt him.

"How could you?!?" Squall screamed hoarsely, tears prickling the back of his eyes. Grief was plain in his eyes. But Edea's body just echoed with self-satisfying laughter.

"Do you think that the sorceress is dead…NO!! That was just a demonstration of how serious we are!" she cackled, snapping her fingers. Right before his eyes, Squall watched in half relief, half horror as Hyperion replaced Lionheart in the place above a fully breathing, fully alive Rinoa. "So will you join us?" She whispered enticingly, more at Seifer than at him. His former rival stood up and nodded, walking towards her. Edea's dark eyes settled on Squall again. "If you truly love the girl…then you will join us…we could use two knights and a sorceress," she said. Squall closed his eyes; the sight of Rinoa's blood smeared over Lionheart a painful reminder.

"…Fine…I'll do as you say," he said in a growl, subconsciously eyeing Lionheart, despite the pain piercing his heart at the sight of it. A wide grin erupted on her face. The magic holding Squall in mid-air disappeared and he fell to the ground, landing face forward. He let out a grunt.

"Excellent! Now…Seifer…you must come closer," she said pleasantly, beckoning him with a finger. At that, Seifer stepped toward her, obeying the commands of a sorceress. A wave of deja vu flooded over him, a darker reminder of happier times. Not happier by a long shot, but compared to today…death would be welcome. Squall grimaced and turned his face downward, shutting his eyes tightly.

_"Well, this is how it turned out." Seifer smirked, by his sorceress' side. Edea sat on her throne-like chair on her parade float, an amused smile on her dark lips. Her long lacquered fingernails tapped against the arm rests. _

_ "So, you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" Squall retorted venomously, eyes flickering from Edea to him and back. _

_ "I preferred to be called her knight. This has always been my dream," Seifer said, a scowl present on his face. To accentuate his point, he waved his own gunblade in the air. Suddenly, the sorceress' knight raced toward him, cutting upward. "Squall, you're mine_!"

Squall's head snapped up, a sharp, condescending voice piercing through his thoughts. "Did you not hear me, our precious knight, stand up!" Edea's contorted voice ordered angrily at Seifer. He was on the ground, much like his rival was. Even from his position, Squall could see a sneer on his face.

"I am not your 'precious knight'," he said venomously, but he stood regardless, inching closer to the sorceress. "How about you fuck yourself, you evil bitch!" he spat out, no more than four paces away from her. Squall spent no time crawling towards his own gunblade, ignoring the searing pain in his chest. Suddenly, he flew into the air again. Edea turned her attention towards him. "

You tried to go for your weapon didn't you?" She asked almost pleasantly, an edge to her voice. That voice was Rinoa's. Seifer was also held up in the air, perfectly still. Squall widened his eyes in disbelief. In a flurry, Seifer had his gunblade in his hands, Hyperion cutting through the magical bonds easily. He dived towards the surprised sorceress and cut her across the arm, severing her magical tie for a moment.

A heartbeat later, Squall scrambled towards his own gunblade. In another, Seifer just barely slid the edge of his blade across her neck. In that same moment, Squall casted silence at her, cutting off her connection to her magic. Her eyes widened in fear. The two gunblade wielders shared a look and planted themselves in front of her.

"Are you our Matron?" Seifer asked first. At her failed attempts to talk he rolled his eyes. "Just nod your head!" he said sharply, oddly calm. Her hand went back in forth in a 'so-so' motion. Squall let out a frustrated, pained breath.

"Is Rinoa alive?" Squall asked, more to Seifer than Edea.

"Of course…I wouldn't kill her! I lov-" He took a deep breath. "I gave her something to make her sleep…I don't know what it was but it knocked her out pretty fast." Blue eyes narrowed.

"Did _she_ give you it?" Squall motioned toward the silenced sorceress. He nodded in response.

"I also put a bracelet on her when she struggled," Seifer said hesitantly, pointing to the silver bangle on Rinoa's wrist. Squall walked toward it and took it off. It took a moment before it fully clicked open and released the suppressed powers within. It was made of a special unknown steel to that held chemicals that had properties similar to a silence spell. "This…" He shook it in the air. "…is an Odine Bangle. It neutralizes magical powers and I..." He attached it to Edea's wrist with a click. "…am going to put it on this bitch so she doesn't use her powers." It began to glow a sickening green but the light faded away. Seifer began to empty an echo screen down her throat.

"Are you sure it'll work?" the blonde asked, tossing the glass container away.

"What kind of dumb question is that? You were in Quistis' class…" he said simply.

"Well, Squallie," Seifer drawled. "I fell asleep in those classes more than I listened to them." As if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to, they diverted their attention to Edea.

"What do you want?" she whispered sadly, an unidentifiable tinge in them.

"What did you give Rinoa?" Squall demanded, sheathing his gunblade.

"Where's Raijin and Fujin?!?! You took them didn't you?!?!"

"If you're not Matron then who are you?!?!"

"My children," she said fondly. "I shall answer all your questions." ****

* * *

"Angelo…please tell me about this sorceress!" Rinoa pleaded, panting. She had been running in the darkness for what seemed like hours, but who knew how time passed in this realm?

_Rinoa!! We must hurry! I will answer your questions once we reach the door! _

She sighed tiredly, but followed that light flicker of brown that was her only guide in the darkness. Her breaths felt shallow in her ears. Much different than before. She felt…whole…complete. It was if the ground gave in under her. She let out a startled gasp and began to fall.

_Master…are you okay!?!_

"Yes, I'm fine…I just tripped," she answered, trying to stand up. The floor under her was slippery, like ice.

_We are making good time…we are almost there…just a few more paces. _

Finally Rinoa stood, tired and lost. All signs of her canine companion were gone and she was lost. Trapped in her own unconsciousness. She turned around in circles, looking for that familiar flash of fur, but an endless trail of black met her. "Angelo!! ANGELO!?! Where are you?! I'm lost..please!" A shiver travelled through her body. "PLEASE ANGELO!! I'M SCARED!!" she shouted hoarsely, crumpling to the ground. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and she was gone. ****

* * *

"Nida…you brought us to the wrong place!" Quistis chided, slapping him on the head.

"Wha-that can't be…this is where the orphanage is supposed to be!!" Nida exclaimed, checking the auto-pilot and map.

"Actually, Quisty, we're here…" Selphie said.

"Yeah, you see the light house?" Zell pointed out.

"Yeah, the orphanage is just missing!" Irvine stated. "Rinoa could have made a building invisible in her sleep." The stone building had indeed disappeared. The broken columns were gone. The grass seemed untouched, waving in the wind.

"But I've never seen her do it before," Selphie protested uncertainly.

"Well, Sefie, do you have any other explanations?" Zell asked mockingly. The petite brunette glared at him.

"We don't…so we just wait," the instructor said, taking a seat. ****

* * *

Rinoa ran. The steady pulsing in her ears set her pace, but she ran frantically, panic almost freezing her in her tracks. She felt a burrowing feeling of indecision and fear. To her left she ran by the huge peaks of Trabia, the chill freezing her in her dress…'A dress?!?' She finally stopped, looking down at herself. She wore a simple blue dress that did nothing to warm her in the cold. One ring-her mother's ring-hung on her thin, silver chain necklace. 'One ring?!' She thought, panic seizing her ability to breath. A glint of light caught her eyes. She lifted up her left finger and a flood of relief calmed her nerves. ****

**I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together.**

Squall's ring-Griever-was on her ring finger. Rinoa was all dressed up…

'Why?'

"_You wanna go out tonight?"_

_"Why not?"___

_ "Aww…Squall lighten up!! We won't just go outside…."_

_ "Whatever."_

_ "Squall!! We'll…we'll go out and see shooting stars together….like the day we met!"_

_ "Rin…I don't know…I have a lot of Garden duties to do…"_

_ "Pleeeeaaase?!"_

_ "I don't think so…sorry, Princess."_

_ "Squall…now you _really _owe me!! We're going out tonight to see shooting stars and you're dressing up!!"_

_ "Okay, Rin…I'll go…but with you…only with you."_

**I get dressed up and put on your ring. But the thing is, I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic.**

'Where did we say we'll go and meet?!?' Rinoa began to run again. Her foot slid backward causing her to fall on her hands….and into sand. Suddenly a wave of scorching heat almost made her collapse into the sun baked sand again. She groaned and stood up, brushing the sand off her dress. She started to run again, this time she tried to slow her pace. 'If I just stay in one spot…maybe Squall'll come and meet me!' Suddenly, she wasn't in the desert anymore. Around her green grass and crop rolled out in all directions. The baking heat disappeared. She stopped, looking around for signs of other human life. For Squall. No birds were in the air. Nothing. __

A tear flowed down her cheek. 'Squall…where are you? I wanna…I wanna see you…' Rinoa wiped away her tears in a flurry and strengthened her resolve. 'Squall wouldn't cry if he couldn't find me…he'll just keep on looking!' So Rinoa began to jog and found herself in the dusty stone streets of Timber, rushing past familiar faces and Galbadian soldiers. Slowly, the small buildings became taller and the lights dimmed. Stars still twinkled though. She quickened her pace by the water fountain and realized that she was in Deling City.

"Rinoa!!!" a deep familiar voice called out.

"Squall!?!?" she asked hopefully, whipping around.

"Honey…it's your father." Rinoa began to back up slowly, and run past him. Slowly, the sun began to rise and the darkened buildings became blue and green. The streets were paved a lighter grey and the streets became livelier. The constant crashing of waves against the shore calmed her, if only a little. She passed a woman she thought she knew…'Ma Dincht!! Maybe she knows where Squall is…'

**I really want to see you, Squall, but I don't know where to go. I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains... Through Timber, Balamb, and Galbadia...**

"Ma Dincht?" she asked quietly. The older woman smiled good naturedly. Grey and white peppered her brown hair.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you know where Squall is?"

"Oh, that young man with the scowl on his face? The shorter brunette?"

"YES!!"

**When** **I realized I can't run any longer... I...I just want to see you so badly... So I scream, Squall, where are you!?**

"Sorry dear…" Ma Dincht said, shaking her head. Rinoa, at that point, was on the verge of tears. She murmured her thanks subconsciously and turned tail to run again. Before she knew it she was at the docks looking at the ocean. Squall was still no where in sight. Fear and frustration flooded into her.

"SQUALL!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" She screamed.

**Then I woke up.** ****

* * *

"We took your dear Sorceress into a dream world," Edea said elegantly. Both men opened their mouths to speak. "How? Well…you were right, Squall…I am not your 'Matron'. She is dead. This is just her body." They opened their mouths again. "Who are we? I am a dreamer…a spirit the feeds on mortal lives. Mortal dreams. Our name…is Fate."

"FATE?!" Seifer exclaimed. "What kind of name is _that?_" Squall rolled his eyes. Both at Seifer's stupidity and 'Fate's' change in words describing herself.

"I don't know…what kind of name is _Seifer?_ Look, shut up and let her speak." Seifer glared silently at Squall but obeyed.

"Whatever…" He turned to Fate. "Talk bitch." **** "As you wish…dreamers are everywhere…but I am their leader. If you kill us…you'll never find out how to wake the girl up. However…your logic is wrong. We feast on dreams and what are in those dreams. You see…I took in Edea's dreams…We took in part of your Rinoa's dreams. I took the dreams where she used her abilities to them. We don't use magic. I use spirits…therefore.." Squall began to float in the air. "I can kill you right now!" She threw her head back and cackled.

"Give me your gunblade!!" Seifer cried out, reaching towards him. Squall gave him look full of distrust but in a moment, Lionheart was in Seifer's hands. He thrusted it into Fate's chest, but it bounced off and flew out of his hands.

Seifer knew that if he killed her with Hyperion, Squall would pay the price…but in desperate times, come desperate measures. After all, Squall is a big boy…he can deal with the consequences.

He pierced Fate's heart with Hyperion and a bright light blinded them, and a shockwave tossed them back and lightning flew out of her chest straight towards Squall's. It pierced his heart and for him…the world went dark.

**

* * *

**

"I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!!!" Selphie shouted, standing up from her seat and pointing at the 'pikachu' plushie across from her. It was yellow and had round red circles on its cheeks. Supposedly it was a mouse that could summon electricity. Selphie believed it would. "IN YOUR FACE PASTY FACE!! I GOT PIIIIIKACHHHU!!!"

Zell, frowned but darted towards the yellow plushie, just barely grabbing on to its tail, but Selphie snatched it out of his hands and hugged it tightly. "No fair!" he mumbled. He turned towards Quistis. "QUISTIS!! SHE STOLE PIKACHU AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!" he moaned, pointing sulkily at the mouse. Quistis rolled her blue eyes and shared an amused look with Irvine.

"Fine, Zell. Selphie…GROW UP!!! And Zell…please ACT YOUR AGE!!" she shouted, snatching the yellow rodent out of the brunette's hands. Selphie widened her eyes in shock.

"NIIIIIIIIIDA!!! Quisty took my Pikaaahhhhhhh!" Suddenly a bright light enveloped them. A shockwave pushed them back and in Nida's case, knocked them out. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared. Zell groaned slightly, rubbing his head where it had connected with the wall.

"Damn! What the!!!! What was that thing??"

"It was PIKACHU!!!" All eyes turned to Selphie and gave her a level look. Blushing, she giggled and turned away.

"Actually…I think it was something else. Maybe magic?" Irvine suggested.

"Did you see that!?" Quistis exclaimed, pointing to the front of the window. The orphanage's image flickered. At first nothing was in sight, then the stone house appeared for a moment…then disappeared all together.

"AHA!! I was right!! It was invisible!!" Zell exclaimed proudly, pumping his fist on his chest several times. Irvine gave him a venomous look.

"Actually, Zell…that was _my_ idea."

**

* * *

**

A loud, urgent bark brought Rinoa out of the darkness. And the wet, warm feeling on her face certainly brought her out of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes just slightly but shut them again. She was so tired. Another loud bark brought her just out from sleep. She groaned and felt that warm water on her cheek again.

"UGH!! Go away!!" she moaned, flinging her hand at the intruder.

_Master, if you don't wake up….I'll have to bite you. _

Rinoa's eyes flashed open and she sat up in an instant. A familiar brown dog trotted up to her and nudged her arm.

_Now that you're awake you should wipe my saliva off your face…it's not very healthy. _

Making a sound, she rubbed her face on her shirt vigorously. "Your breath smells…did anyone tell you that?"

_Being dead does that. Anyway, where did you go to?_

Rinoa frowned. "I don't know. I couldn't find you and then the big, white light took me somewhere…"

**I had a dream. It was a scary dream. We make a promise. We promise to see shooting stars together **

_I see…you lived a dream…the dreamers are close. You must leave immediately. _

"But you said you'll tell me about Fate." 

_You have no need of that knowledge, but I have one piece of advice…follow the dragon. Now leave…and don't look back. _

__

* * *

"Ahhh…puberty-boy has awaken!" Seifer exclaimed, lifting an arm in the air. A smirk flashed on his face before it turned serious. "Are you okay?" Squall let out a laugh. It was harsh and sarcastic. 

"Why do you care?" He began to stand, adjusting his torn clothes. 

"I know what happened to you…I just don't know how it affects you." Seifer gestured to Hyperion. It was a pile of dark twisted metal. 

"She told you?" the commander of the Garden asked, brushing a gloved hand through his hair. 

"And he told you?" his rival asked immediately. Squall nodded in response. "Why was it me…why didn't _it_ go to you?" he asked wearily after a beat. Seifer sighed and leaned back against a fallen column. 

"I did my best Squall…I tried to kill her with Lionheart, but she blocked it…and I had to kill her. _I had_ to. I'm sorry. The powers didn't go to me because I don't have the strongest GF junctioned to me," he explained seriously, pointing at the chain around Squall's neck. 

"Will she wake up?" 

"Yeah, she will." 

"Good. But I thought she couldn't wake up if Fate's dead," Squall said. 

"Oh…she was bluffing…looks like you fell for it," he said, grinning. 

He stood up and limped carefully towards the sleeping sorceress. He tenderly brushed her hair back. "Why did you take her?" 

"If I didn't, I would have killed her. Fate would have tried to swallow her dreams. I…love her too Squall." Seifer answered truthfully. Squall nodded and patted his former rival on the shoulder. 

"I gotta go…" 

"What? You can-" 

"Take care of her. Take good care of her…treat her like the princess she is. I swear…if you hurt her…I'll…" 

"Ok Squa-Puberty boy. Ya know…I'm beginning to think you trust me," Seifer said, grinning. Squall turned around a walked towards the flower field, grabbing his gunblade from the ground. 

"Trust is over-rated…besides…sorcerers don't trust." he replied from the shadows. 

* * *

"Hey!! Look…the orphanage is back!!" Selphie squealed. The rest of them stood immediately. 

"What?" 

"Where?!" 

"Open the hatch, Nida!" Soon, the rest of them peered through the doorway, spying on Seifer. 

"You guys can come out now…I know you're there," he said from behind, looking over Rinoa. 

"Where's Squall?!" Zell demanded, running out first. 

"He left…I'm surprised you didn't see him on the way out," 

Quistis put her hands on her hips. "Seifer…why did you take Rinoa?" She asked it with authority. 

"YEAH!! IF YOU DON'T TELL THE TRUTH I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping out in front of the instructor. 

"There's a lot to tell you…so you might want to sit down. "****

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's eyes opened slowly for the second time that day. A small gasp escaped her lips. Five heads stood above her, looking down at her sadly, relieved, sympathetic and happy. She moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"How're you?" Irvine drawled in his western accent. She forced a weak smile.

"Never better," she answered, sitting up with great difficulty. Green eyes met her brown ones.

"Hello, Princess!" Seifer greeted in a hyper-active Selphie-like fashion. She narrowed her eyes. The events leading up to her dream flooding back to her.

"What are you doing here, _Seifer?_" Rinoa spat out his name. She looked around her for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Waves crashed behind her. Broken columns littered the sandy beach. All of her friends were with her except one. "Where's Squall?" she asked, stretching. All five shared hesitant looks with each other. Rinoa caught them easily. "What? Come on guys…what's wrong…" She trailed off suddenly, her face going pale.

"He's gone, Rinny," Selphie squeaked out. 'No!!' Rinoa thought.

"What…no…this is Squall…" She turned to look at the instructor. Her face was streaked with tears.

"He left…and I don't think he's coming back."

"I'm sorry," Zell whispered sympathetically.

"NO!! He is _NOT_ gone!!! He can't be!! He promised!!" she cried out in disbelief. At that last statement, she pushed her friends out of the way and ran towards the flower field. The sea of red and white roses was a welcome sight to her. The smell wafted in slowly. She felt…safe here. Her delighted smile faded as she realized Squall was not here…and in his place was a letter placed on top of Lionheart.

Rinoa picked it up immediately, and unfolded the paper. Each word written pushed a crack in her heart. Tears streamed down her face while sobs shook her body. His scrawled signature was the last hit that shattered her heart. The letter fluttered down to the floor and the sorceress fell with it.

_Dear Rin…_

_I hope that you'll move on and you'll forgive me for doing this. _

_I don't want you to try to find me…because if I see you…I might not be able to leave you again_

_ I admit…I had a shield from the world that kept me safe from harm. That kept me safe from people. _

_But Rinoa...with that one dance we had…you broke it. _

_I just want to let you know that my heart will be with you forever…_

_-Squall_

**

* * *

**

_Oh a thousand words   
Have never been spoken   
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home   
And back into my arms,  
Suspended on silver wings_

_-1000 Words- Final Fantasy X-2 (Sung by Jade)_

**

* * *

**

**A/N- **The end is near…one more chapter next!! It's the epilogue!! Thanks goes to all the reviewers!! Now….Please **REVIEW****. ** I will be changing the rating next chappy because well…there's a LOT of swearing. I'm not kidding.


	4. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

****

****

_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead._

_-Bertrand Russell_

****

The sun was slowly sinking down, already half of its size disappeared behind the horizon. It casted a red-orange glow to the air and ground. In fact, the solitary island of Esthar seemed to have a constant pink glow to it. Often, he had asked his father about that. Or tried to before Laguna said something totally idiotic or had an important business issue to attend to.

Squall Leonhart was a loner at heart. He had no solid mother or father figures when growing up. So he became dependant on himself and made sure he was left out of activities with his fellow cadets. At times he had envied the connections they had. How they had friends and laughed over the stupidest things. Once he reached the age of 14 he realized that he was the way he was because everybody in his life left him. Ellone, his adopted sister, his idol, left. He never knew his mother. Matron disappeared. Laguna chose running Esthar over the responsibility of being a father.

Maybe that was why he 'disliked' Laguna with a passion. How immediately after they met Squall called him a moron. When Laguna revealed he was his father the world seemed to stop and Squall went into an ignorant state. When Laguna wanted to be part of his life Squall kicked him out. After all, he wasn't there when he needed him most…so why should he be there now?

For a year and a half, Squall had rebuffed Laguna's efforts to be a father. Despite Rinoa and Ellone's disapproving looks and 'lectures', he had treated him colder than he had ever done to any other human being. For anyone else, they would have backed off. They would have given Squall his space and perhaps ignore him altogether. But Laguna kept pushing.

Squall was a constant remainder of Raine. He did look quite a bit like her. Laguna loved her and in his mind…if he could have a healthy father-son relationship with Squall that maybe, Raine would forgive him for leaving her when she gave birth to Squall; when he wasn't there to hold her hand on her deathbed. But most of all, he thought that if he could be accepted by his own _son _he could give him the family he lacked.

For those reasons did Laguna hide Squall from his friends. From Rinoa and Irvine. Quistis and Zell. Selphie and Seifer. From the Garden…from the world. And in return, Squall had given him something that Laguna had never had before….

"Who knew that you'd be hiding in Esthar?" A familiar voice asked casually, with a hint of amusement. Squall turned his head to the side ever so slightly and looked out of the corner of his eye before looking at the sunset again.

"Whatever." he answered blankly, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it magically.

"You taking up smoking again? I thought you quit when you were 16." Zell stated, stuffing his hands in his blue baggy pants. He walked around the cement hand railing and went up the stairs.

"Sure." He said again, not taking his eyes off the sun." Zell sat on the middle step, beside Squall.

"Ah…I was wondering where monosyllabic Squall went…" he remarked.

"Isn't that a bit of a big word for you chicken-wuss?" Squall said emotionlessly. The martial artist was taken aback.

"Squall…what's with you!? I haven't seen you in a month and you ridicule me?! Damn…you've been spending too much time around Seifer." The gunblade wielder looked at him levelly.

"Whatever." Squall muttered, dropping the cigarette on the stone stairs of the Sorceress Memorial and grinding it up with his foot. He began to walk into the Memorial, getting lost in the shadows already.

"Where are you going Squall?" Zell asked harshly. The former commander turned back in surprise…the martial artist didn't even face him. "You going to run away again? Like you've been for your whole life?"

"Whatever." Squall spat out. "You don't know me-"

"Of course I don't know you!! You haven't given me the chance to!!" He stood up and went up the stairs, the shelter for the memorial covering him, fury clear on his face. "Hyne, what abou-"

"Don't say that!!" Squall raged, standing in front of Zell. He matched Squall's glare eye for eye.

"Don't say what? Hyne! OH FUCKING HYNE!!" Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him. He felt his back hit the wall. Zell landed somewhat steadily, kneeling with one leg up. He rubbed his back all the while giving him a regretful grin.

"Are you ok?" Squall muttered lowly, turning away. Zell began to laugh sarcastically.

"Why do you care?! You know…for a while I actually thought you were my friend. You were our leader." He stood up, and walked unsteadily towards the brooding gunblade wielder. "Until you left us. Until you left Rinoa! Do you know how hard she cried?! Hmmmm?? …Squall think about that! Fuck it Squall….face me!" Slowly, Squall turned around. His face as emotionless as a stone wall. "Do you know how much time we had to spend with her so she wasn't alone?! So she wouldn't kill herself?!" That caught his attention. His eyes shot up in disbelief. Zell silently challenged him to say something. "It took two full weeks to get her to have hope. To trust us enough to know that we'll find you!!" Zell shoved him, all his strength going into it.

"I heard you…you promised her…you _promised _to save her! All you did was break her into pieces! You promised to be her knight!! But what did you do?!? YOU LEFT!! And WE have to pick up the pieces." Zell shook his head in disgust. "You know…I used to look up to you. I mean, you were strong and honourable. You didn't cheat…you were brave; you grew up before any of us. You became more responsible." The martial artist slid down the stairs via handrail and gave him a steely glare. "Squall…for once in your life…why don't you fucking be a man and face her….instead of leaving a fucking letter." he said harshly, disappearing out of sight.

For a full minute Squall looked out into the sunset. The sky seemed to be a light violet. He began to light up again. A cigarette already between his lips. He breathed out, the smoke escaping. "I'm sorry Rinoa." he murmured, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"When Zell told me you used to smoke I _almost _believed him…but now…I can just picture…" Her hands went up, gliding sideways. "'Squall….THE REBEL!'" She finished a bright smile on her face. The darkness began to overcome the light. Her shadow was long and unproportioned but he knew it was hers.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked gruffly, but his voice was somewhat gentler than it was with Zell. She slowly began to climb up the stairs, almost unsteadily at first.

"What? Can't a sorceress see her knight?" Rinoa asked her face coming into view. Squall almost gasped in surprise. _Almost._Her complexion was pale. Naturally, it was pale but it was almost a sickly yellow. Her hair was the same but it contrasted with the sunlight, something like a halo above her. Her eyes were shining, as if she were about to cry and the redness below them confirmed it. The one thing that surprised him most was how skinny she was. Before she was slender..but now she looked _too _thin. But she showed signs of eating more. Her joints didn't poke out severely. But her clothes were still baggy. But…in Squall's eyes…she was beautiful still.

"I told you…I…" His eyes locked with hers. "You shouldn't have come."

"I know." She said softly, standing next to him. "But…I need you. For days…I couldn't sleep…I couldn't eat. The strangest thing was that Seifer took care of me actually. But I missed you so much. Why won't you come back Squall?" His hand instinctively went up to his forehead.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? She demanded, not missing a beat.

"Because…you wouldn't understand!"

"The hell I won't!" Rinoa put a hand on his arm. "Please?" Looking into her eyes Squall couldn't refuse her. So much vulnerability…so much pain…

"Fine…did Seifer tell you what happened at the orphanage?"

"Yeah…I just…I don't know why you left…"

"I left because…well….something happened…and I'll hurt you…I'll hurt everybody if I stay." Squall turned away. He paused mid way, as if he was forcing himself to speak. "It's just…Ok…So…Fate took some of your powers. But because she was a dreamer, it wasn't in the form of physical magic. It was spiritual. But when she died it…" He hesitated. "It transferred to me…and so…yeah. It shouldn't have…but Seifer killed her with the wrong gunblade so…yeah." Rinoa looked as if she was punched in the gut.

"So…you're a…sorcerer?" Squall closed his eyes and nodded, smoking long forgotten. "Holy Hyn-"

"Don't say that." He interjected firmly.

"Okay…fine…How do you know all this?"

"When I blacked out…Hyne told me. He came to me and said, 'I am the almighty Hyne! Blah blah blah!!' and he told me everything." he said blandly, swing the cigarette in the air.

"But…why would you hurt us? I mean…I'm a sorceress and…well…sorcerer's are the same as sorceresses aren't they?"

"See Rin…that's where you're wrong. Sorceresses are Hyne's Descendants. A sorcerer is Hyne himself…reincarnated. Well…technically, I'm not reincarnated, the powers just passed to me…but that still fucks up my life. So don't you see? I can destroy the world at will!! But the worst thing is…Sorcerer's slowly go crazy because there are no such things as 'knightesses'." The words seem to just flow out of him. But his tone softened. "I'm going to hurt you whatever I do."

"So you're going to run away again?! You're going to leave me alone…without a knight?!"

"Seifer can-"

"What? Seifer can take your place? Squall…_no one_ can take your place!! I love you and you just don't understand that I mean it!! I'm not going to just let you go so easily anymore!!" She practically shouted into his ear.

"Rin.." He breathed after her tirade had calmed. "It's just…my powers…they're different from a sorceresses. For one thing…they're more powerful…they're more dangerous and if someone links with me..they can take it away with or without my consent." He whispered slowly. Rinoa stepped closer to him, her hand resting on his chest. She peered up, tears in her eyes.

"You hear me now and you hear me good….I love you and I am _not_ going to let you leave me or go crazy. I'll protect you. I promise." Squall smiled a small smile and brushed his lips against hers. Rinoa looked surprised for a moment but smiled. He seemed to be in indecision for moment before dropping his eyes down the ground then looking up at her again.

"Ok…I'll come back to the Garden." He whispered. In that instant, her face brightened and beamed out. Rinoa closed her eyes, concentrating on something. A bright light enveloped her but quickly dimmed away. She was now in the air, her white, feather wings flapping lightly. She was at least a meter above the ground. Her hand was held out downwards. But he didn't take it. Squall just looked up at her. Black, leathery wings appeared and he floated up. Where Rinoa's was pure white and resembled an angel's wings, Squall's were large like a dragon's. He floated up slowly and took her in his arms.

"How'd you do that?" She breathed in amazement.

"I can't tell you everything I do can I?" Rinoa blinked tears away for a moment then smiled.

"Tell me you love me."

"But…you know that I do…they're just…they're just words."

"Please?"

"Ok.." He said softly. "I love you." Just as night took the world, they kissed. And in that moment, a promise was sealed forever. That promise would last for all eternity.

_Under all speech that is good for anything there lies a silence that is better. Silence is deep as Eternity; speech is shallow as Time._

_-Thomas Carlyle_

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Final Author's Note- **For those few readers who have not played Final Fantasy 8 Hyne is a great guy who like…made the world. I made up a lot of stuff…but yeah. I would like to thank _Ki-Kiri_ for her wonderful beta-ing skills and the reviewers especially. But don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
